Si jamais j'oublie
by EternalBreathe
Summary: L'amour ça ne s'apprend pas. Ça se vie. Ça se ressent. Ça nous tombe dessus sans le vouloir et parfois, ça fait pas mal de dégât.
1. Chapitre I

CHAPITRE I

Béni soit celui qui n'attend rien de la vie,

car il ne sera pas déçu

L'amour ça ne s'apprend pas. Ca se vie. Ca se ressent. Ca nous tombe dessus sans le vouloir et parfois, ça fait pas mal de dégat.

Plus jamais. Plus jamais elle ne voulait croiser ses yeux gris. Ce regard hypnotisant. Ce visage d'ange avec l'âme d'un démon. Ses traits parfaits et cette élégance innée. Plus jamais.

Hermione crut que son cœur allait s'arracher de sa poitrine. Il était là. Devant elle. Cela faisait si longtemps. Si longtemps qu'elle en avait presque oublié cette sensation qui naissait dans son estomac.

Son cerveau réfléchissait à vive allure mais ses yeux et son cœur, eux, ne visaient qu'une seule et unique personne. Lui. Drago Malefoy. Vêtue d'un simple costard noir, il était plus élégant que jamais.

\- 'Mione ?

Elle sursauta légèrement et détourna son regard de Drago pour le porter sur son mari. Ron l'interrogeait du regard, un peu inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ? fit-il, en se postant devant elle.

\- Très bien, pourquoi ? mentit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

\- On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme !

C'était tout comme. Hermione lui attribua un sourire rassurant et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- J'étais dans mes pensées. Où est Harry ? dit-elle, en changeant de sujet.

\- A l'intérieur, Sirius à encore fait des siennes.

La jeune femme proposa à Ron de rejoindre leur ami à l'intérieur. Et alors que Ron avançait, Hermione se retourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir des yeux, devenus maintenant d'un gris glacial, posés sur elle. Un frisson parcourut son échine et elle ne put maintenir le regard bien longtemps car la voix de Ron l'appelait. Elle fit volte face et, en montant les marches, sentit toujours son regard pesant sur elle.

En voyant le carnage dans la cuisine, Hermione retint un juron. Comment un enfant de cinq ans pouvait-il faire autant de dégât ? Elle vit alors Harry saisir le petit garçon par le bras et l'emmener dans sa chambre, sans manquer de lui déposer une claque sur son derrière. Les pleures de Sirius s'entendirent de l'étage.

Hermione s'avança vers Ginny qui tentait de nettoyer les bêtises de son fils. Enceinte, elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'abaisser pour ramasser les bouts de verre du vase que venait de casser Sirius.

\- Laisse-moi faire, fit Hermione en relevant son amie. Tu n'es pas en état de faire du ménage, Gin'.

\- Il est infernal Hermione. Plus il grandit et plus c'est pire ! se plaignit la jeune rousse.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment. Non seulement son fils, trop écouté, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, mais en plus Ginny devait accoucher dans deux mois. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage pâle.

Ils virent alors Harry descendre, essoufflé.

\- Il va se calmer, déclara-t-il en tentant de se rassurer lui-même.

Ron éclata de rire et prit son meilleur ami par les épaules.

\- En fait, je comprends mieux pourquoi Hermione ne veut pas avoir d'enfant tout de suite, rit-il.

Harry afficha enfin un petit sourire et tourna son regard vers sa femme. Ginny le regardait avec amour et tendresse. Hermione admirait leur couple. Leur amour se ressentait à n'importe quel moment et semblait indestructible. Jamais Harry ni Ginny n'avait hésitait sur l'amour qu'il se portait. Cela paraissait tellement évident pour eux. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi hésitait-elle de son amour pour Ron alors ? Pourquoi ne lui manquait-il pas quand il partait en mission avec Harry alors que Ginny mourait d'impatiente de revoir son mari ?

Hermione sentait un vide dans son cœur que même l'immense amour que lui portait Ron ne pouvait combler. Elle sentait bien qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et que cela s'amplifiait au fil des mois. Mais elle préférait se taire et souffrir à sa place. Elle ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur.

\- Encore dans tes pensées ? souffla la voix de Ron à son oreille. Tu es magnifique quand tu réfléchis.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir aider sa sœur dans la cuisine. Hermione en profita pour rejoindre Harry.

\- Tout va bien avec Ron ? demanda-t-il, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Bien sûr, quelle question.

\- Ne me ment pas, Hermione. Pas à moi.

Le regard de son ami se fit beaucoup plus sérieux. Elle se mordit les lèvres, un peu gênée. Harry la connaissait par cœur. Et il savait. Il savait tout.

\- Pourquoi l'as tu invité ?

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, tu le sais. Tu étais là. Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer.

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Elle n'oubliera jamais ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Et les deux années qui suivirent aussi.

\- Tu m'avais promis que tout ça était fini, 'Mione.

\- Mais c'est fini ! assura-t-elle. Crois-moi, Harry. C'est du passé.

Et même si elle n'en pensait pas un mot, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui mentir et, en même temps, de se mentir à elle-même. Harry acquiesça, incertain. Il avait bien remarqué le changement de comportement de sa meilleure amie ses derniers mois. Elle ne semblait jamais vraiment avec eux. Son regard était vide et dénué de toute joie. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il était avec lui, là-bas quelque part. Il savait qu'elle rêvait de le rejoindre, de partir et s'abandonner à lui. Ca la pourrissait de l'intérieur.

\- Je te crois, mentit-il. Je te demande juste de penser à Ron.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Parce que tu crois que je pourrais lui faire du mal ? demanda-t-elle, un peu énervée. J'aime Ron. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Il m'a toujours aimé tel que je suis. Jamais je ne le ferais souffrir.

\- Parfois, ça ne suffit pas, tu sais.

La jeune femme se renfrogna, vexée. Comment pouvait-il penser ça d'elle ? Elle avait sacrifié tellement de chose pour Ron. Pour son bonheur à lui.

C'est alors que le principal concerné arriva. Ron affichait toujours ce sourire radieux en voyant Hermione. Et ça, depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu dans le Poudlard Express. Sa tignasse mal coiffé lui avait d'abord fait tirer une drôle de grimace puis, c'est en voyant ses grands yeux noisette qu'il avait commencé à tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais il n'avait pu révéler son amour qu'il n'y a quelques mois. Après tant d'année à attendre le bon moment, il c'était enfin lancé lors d'une soirée organisé chez Hermione. Et c'est devant tous leurs anciens amis Gryffondor que Ron avait déclaré sa flamme à la jeune femme. Au début, elle était restée bouche bée et Ron avait cru faire un arrêt cardiaque devant le manque de réponse d'Hermione. Et c'est avec un énorme soulagement qu'il l'entendit lui dire enfin "Je t'aime aussi". Le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Depuis, sept mois avaient passés. Sept mois dans lesquels il l'avait demandé en mariage. Hermione c'était évanouie en voyant l'énorme bague en diamant que lui avait acheté Ron lors de sa demande. Il avait alors cru à une réponse négative, mais à son réveil, Hermione l'avait embrassée et acceptée.

Et maintenant, tous les deux étaient plongés dans les préparatifs du mariage. Un mariage que Ron voulait exceptionnel et inoubliable. Et pour cela, il avait décidé de s'occuper de tout. Hermione, quant à elle, n'avait qu'à choisir sa robe de mariée.

Soudainement, Hermione se sentit oppressée et mal à l'aise entre les deux jeunes hommes. Entre le regard pesant d'Harry et le sourire de Ron, Hermione eut envie de vomir. Elle se leva brusquement et déclara vouloir prendre l'air seule un moment.

Le vent frais lui caressa le visage et elle put enfin recommencer à respirer. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ne prêta plus attention qu'au bruit des vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur le sable. C'était une magnifique journée. Et elle avait l'impression que cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas profité d'un simple moment de calme et de paix. Son esprit était toujours perturbé par son travail ou encore les préparatifs de son mariage.

\- Bonjour Hermione.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors les yeux pour apercevoir Neville. Il lui souriait gentiment et elle le lui rendit avec plaisir.

\- Bonjour Neville.

\- Tu t'éloignes de la fête ?

\- Oui, j'ai besoin d'être un peu au calme. Et toi ?

Il étira un peu plus son sourire.

\- Luna est en retard. Je me sens un peu seul parmi tout ce monde sans elle, avoua-t-il.

\- Mais enfin, tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes là. Nous sommes tes amis Neville.

\- Je sais Hermione, rigola-t-il. Mais il n'empêche que je me sens un peu perdu sans Luna. Sa présence me rassure et me donne confiance en moi.

Hermione l'écoutait avec attention. C'était tellement rare de voir Neville comme ça. Lui qui était si réservé à Poudlard.

\- Tu dois savoir ce que ça fait toi aussi, avec Ron.

\- Evidemment, bafouilla-t-elle. Il... il est génial.

Neville la regardait alors bizarrement. Comme s'il tentait de déceler quelque chose. Hermione se racla la gorge et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour masquer son embarras.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser, dit-il en reprenant son sourire. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

\- Bien sûr, à tout à l'heure Neville.

Elle se sentit mieux lorsqu'il s'éloigna enfin. Décidément, il était de plus en plus difficile pour elle de se voiler la face.

\- Quelle idiote, dit-elle en se tapant le front.

\- C'est exactement le mot que j'aurais choisis, oui.

Hermione sentit son cœur accélérer le mouvement en entendant la voix grave qui venait de prononcer ses mots. Ses mains devinrent moites et ses joues prirent une couleur rouge. Et elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne lui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état. C'était lui. Les secondes passèrent dans un drôle de silence. Son parfum arriva aux narines d'Hermione, signe qu'il n'était pas loin d'elle. Elle crut mourir quand il prit de nouveau la parole.

\- Retournes-toi, Granger, ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Si seulement elle en était capable. L'affronter était au dessus de ses forces.

\- Tu devrais partir.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? J'ai été invité, répondit-il.

Elle devinait son sourire narquois et arrogant dans son dos. Il adorait la défier. Hermione sentit alors son souffle chaud venir s'abattre sur sa nuque. Il était trop près. Beaucoup trop près. Brusquement, elle s'éloigna de lui et lui fit enfin face. Elle revit alors ce visage qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionnée pour autant.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi, prévint-elle avec une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

Un sourire amusé apparût sur son visage. Elle aimait tellement ce sourire. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour le revoir. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il venait à elle, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si le passé ne comptait pas pour lui.

\- Par pitié Malefoy, si tu as un minimum de respect pour moi, vas-t-en, fit-elle d'une voix presque suppliante.

\- Je n'ai pas que du respect pour toi.

\- Arrête, je t'en supplie.

Il la dévisagea. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé. A part peut-être ses cheveux qui était plus long et son teint de peau plus doré encore.

Son voyage dans le sud de la France lui avait redonné des couleurs et une meilleure mine. Seulement, ses vacances lui avaient parût tellement longue. Seule avec Ron, elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point leur point commun se faisait de plus en plus rare. Il avait passé une semaine au soleil sans vraiment entamer une vraie discussion. Leurs sujets se rapportaient toujours à Harry, Ginny et la guerre. Cette guerre finie depuis près de deux ans maintenant. Un passé qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

\- J'ai oublié de te féliciter pour ton mariage avec la belette, reprit Drago d'une voix faussement enjoué.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, Malefoy. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, maintenant.

\- Parce qu'il y a deux ans, nous étions des enfants ? souffla-t-il. Tu crois que nous avons eu le temps d'être des enfants, Granger ?

Elle détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas totalement tord. Cette fichue guerre ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de se construire. Elle leur avait enlevé leur innocence dès leur première année à Poudlard.

Enfin, pour Drago Malefoy, c'était une autre histoire et cela remontait bien avant Poudlard. Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais donné aucune chance à son fils de garder sa naïveté d'enfant. Il l'avait plongé dans la dure réalité de la vie et sur son avenir de Mangemort et de serviteur de Voldemort. Il n'avait eu aucun choix. Aucune issue. Et désobéir à son père revenait à désobéir à Voldemort lui-même. Lucius lui avait appris la peur et la soumission. Mais en aucun cas, le sens des mots amitié et amour. Cela n'existait pas chez les Malefoy. Ces sentiments étaient réservés aux faibles et aux lâches. Jamais son fils ne tomberait amoureux. Jamais il ne ferait confiance à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même et au seigneur des ténèbres.

Mais l'éducation de Lucius Malefoy avait une faille. Et cette faille remettait en question tout son travail sur Drago. Elle s'appelait Narcissa Malefoy. Tandis que son mari s'acharnait à faire de son fils une machine à tuer, celle-ci, dans son dos, lui faisait découvrir les joies de l'indépendance et de la liberté. Quand Lucius s'absentait, Narcissa ne manquait pas l'occasion de raconter à son fils de merveilleuses histoires et de lui faire découvrir le monde.

Drago, partagé, vécu entre deux mondes jusqu'au jour où il pourrait enfin prendre sa décision.

Hermione redirigea son regard vers l'ancien Serpentard qui n'avait cessé de la fixer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Drago fut plus rapide.

\- Et moi, tu ne me félicite pas ?

\- Te féliciter de quoi, Malefoy ? D'être toujours ce petit con arrogant et prétentieux ? cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Il échappa un rire nerveux et Hermione resta perplexe devant son manque de réaction.

\- Non, je parlais de mon mariage.

Le teint déjà pâlit d'Hermione sembla se blanchir encore plus. Elle crut sentir son cœur se déchirer petit à petit en elle. Drago ne tiqua pas une seconde, observant attentivement la réaction de la jeune femme.

Et il ne vit qu'une mine défaite et une fierté tentant de la dissimuler.

\- Félicitation, fit-elle en soutenant son regard. Et, je peux savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ?

\- Pansy Parkinson.

Elle cacha son dégoût à l'évocation de ce prénom horrible. Pansy Parkinson avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à l'insulter de toutes les façons possibles. Et ça, Hermione ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Une haine éternelle et réciproque reliée les deux jeunes femmes à jamais.

\- Eh bien, continua-t-elle en se raclant la gorge. Contente pour toi, Malefoy. Tu passeras mes amitiés à Parkinson. Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, conclu-t-elle.

Ses dernières phrases lui brûlèrent les lèvres. Elle voulut tourner les talons mais Drago lui saisit le bras avec force.

\- C'est tout ? lâcha-t-il, avec de la colère dans la voix. Tu me tournes le dos et c'est terminé ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est terminé, Malefoy ? murmura-t-elle. Rien ne peut être terminé si rien n'a jamais commencé.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là, Granger. Tu risques de perdre.

L'ancienne Gryffondor étira un sourire triste.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Malefoy. J'ai déjà perdu.

Et elle lui tourna le dos.

Quelque chose sembla se briser chez Drago Malefoy. Quelque chose qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui il y a quelques années et qui semblait revenir le hanter.

La vérité flottait devant ses yeux mais il refusait de la voir, de se l'admettre.


	2. Chapitre II

CHAPITRE II

Nous on a rien à gagner,

Mais on ne peut plus perdre puisque c'est déjà fait

La soirée passa, et elle sembla plus interminable que jamais. Hermione ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de Drago. Comment pouvait-il épouser Pansy Parkinson après tout ce qu'il c'était passé. Comment arrivait-il à se regarder en face.

La main de Harry passa devant les yeux vides de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Ses pensées s'échappèrent.

\- Tu lui a parlé, n'est-ce pas ? reprocha-t-il, ses yeux vert perçant la fixant intensément.

Son amie ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de fuir son regard. Il soupira longuement.

\- 'Mione, Malefoy est..

\- Je sais ce qu'il est, Harry, coupa-t-elle. Je sais ce qu'il a fait. Je n'ai rien oublié.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains tandis qu'Harry continuait de la fixer sans rien dire. Une étincelle vint l'éclairer.

\- Tu le savais ? fit-elle soudainement en affrontant enfin l'air grave du survivant. Tu savais qu'il était fiancé à Pansy, tu savais qu'il allait me le dire et tu l'as quand même invité. Pourquoi ?

Les yeux chargés d'incompréhension, Hermione supplia silencieusement Harry de mentir pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de nouveau. Pas à cause de lui. Mais Harry Potter en avait assez de mentir.

\- Il faut croire que ça n'a pas marché. Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui. Je n'ai jamais comprit ce que tu lui trouvait, en fait, soupira-t-il en se levant, lui faisant face. Il t'a toujours insulté, insulté ta famille et tes amis et tu as quand même réussit à l'aimer. Malgrès tout le malheur qu'il t'a infligé, tu lui as pardonné et tu l'as laissé une place ton coeur, Hermione. Une plus grande place que Ron ou moi. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi.

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de la sorcière, des larmes de peine et d'incompréhension envers celui à qui elle avait tout confié. Elle sentit un déchirement en elle.

\- Harry...

\- Laisse tomber, Hermione, déclara-t-il sèchement. Je ne veux pas savoir, après tout, c'est ton problème, pas le mien.

Et sur ses paroles, il partit. Laissant Hermione dans la plus grande perplexité. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son mal être mais quand elle croisa le regard acier qui la transperçait de l'autre côté du jardin, elle crut que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

Drago Malefoy passait une soirée terriblement ennuyante. Accoudé au bar, il enchainait les verres de whisky les uns après les autres. Blaise Zabini, assit à côté de lui, ne cessait de bavarder, à son grand desespoir.

\- Et tu as vu Londubat ? Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il finirait avec cette folle Luna Lovegood, se moqua-t-il. A eux deux ils forment un couple de parfait imbécile.

Blaise éclata de rire mais se reprit vite en voyant l'air renfrogné de son ami. Il se racla la gorge et changea de sujet.

\- Où est Pansy ?

\- Loin de moi, répondit-il, froid. Et c'est très bien comme ça.

\- Et Granger ?

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Les regard noir de l'ancien Serpentard le transperça.

\- Quoi, Granger ? reprit-il, la mâchoire contracté.

\- Je.. enfin, ça fait des années que vous ne vous êtes pas vu, tenta-t-il avec maladresse. Et j'ai remarqué que depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne l'a quitte pas des yeux.

Drago ne pouvait pas nier la vérité. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, il ne pouvait détaché son regard d'elle. Comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe une seconde fois.

\- C'est juste que je les trouve pitoyable ensemble.

Blaise comprit qu'il parlait du couple Ron et Hermione. Mais il ne comprit pas la colère dans sa voix. Il savait que ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre avait brisé Drago. Que quelque chose en lui été arrivé mais il n'avait pas réussit à trouver ce que c'était. Puis, au fil des années, il avait reprit peu à peu sa place dans la société. Pansy été revenue dans sa vie et tout semblait repartir comme à l'époque de Poudlard. Sauf que quelqu'un avait à jamais changé Drago Malefoy. Et aujourd'hui, il comprit.

\- Drago ? appela une voix féminine derrière eux.

L'ancien Serpentard ne retint pas son soupir excédé. Une jolie jeune femme au teint mâte et aux longs cheveux noir de jais arriva à leur hauteur, un large sourire sur ses lèvres rouges.

\- Te voilà, mon amour, fit-elle avant de s'accrocher au cou de Drago.

Celui-ci la repoussa, sans délicatesse.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout, enfin, que faisais-tu ? continua-t-elle sans faire attention à son ton désobligeant.

\- Je discutais avec Blaise.

Elle affichait toujours ce même regard débordant d'amour quand elle voyait Drago. Ca lui donnait envie de vomir.

Pansy avait été un boulet accroché à sa cheville depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Son père lui avait toujours parlé de la famille Parkinson et de leur immense fortune. Pas aussi impressionnante que celle des Malefoy, mais assez suffisante pour mettre la puce à l'oreille de Lucius Malefoy. Et quand celui-ci entendit parler d'une fille née la même année que son fils Drago, Lucius n'avait pas attendu pour négocier avec le père Parkinson de la future alliance de leur deux maisons. Narcissa, très réticante à cette idée, avait toujours fait en sorte que son petit garçon, tellement beau et tellement intelligent, méprise cette petite idiote de Parkinson. Mais l'heure venue, Narcissa savait qu'elle n'aurait plus son mot à dire.

Drago avala difficilement sa salive en repensant au souvenir de sa mère disparue. Il reprit ses esprits quand Blaise le bouscula légèrement avec l'épaule et lui indiqua la direction devant lui d'un coup de tête. Le sorcier contracta sa mâchoire tellement fort que ça lui fit mal. Hermione et Ron venait d'échanger un baiser devant la foule entière qui les regardaient tous. Drago vit la gêne de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui ne tarda pas à poser ses yeux noisettes sur lui. Ils se fixèrent un moment qui parût une éternité.

\- Eh bien didonc, elle a l'air de s'être décoincée la sang-de-bourbe.

Drago lui saisit le bras avec une telle force qu'elle grimaça de douleur.

\- Ferme-là, Pansy, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

\- Tu me fais mal, Drago, souffla-t-elle comme une petite fille apeurée.

Il la lâcha et chercha de nouveau Hermione du regard. Elle avait disparut. Encore une fois.

\- Depuis quand ça te gêne de m'embrasser en public ?

Hermione se stoppa net. Quand elle se retourna vers Ron, elle vit l'air déconfit du jeune sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-elle, en tentant d'être convainquante.

\- Tu sais très bien, Hermione. C'est à peine si tu as répondu à mon baiser, et pourquoi es-tu partit aussi vite ? Tu avais honte.

Elle détourna le regard.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Un long soupir s'en suivit, Ron ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait toujours espérait retrouver la Hermione Granger de Poudlard, la courageuse Gryffondor et la sorcière farouchement intelligente qu'il avait connu. Mais la guerre avait fait des ravages. Il savait que plus jamais elle ne redeviendrait celle qu'il avait tant aimé. Il attendait avec desespoir revoir ses yeux chocolats le regarder avec amour.

\- Très bien, abandonna-t-il. Je te laisse.

Il lui déposa tendrement un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres et disparut. Hermione sentit son coeur retomber lourdement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait continuer à faire semblant. Il ne méritait pas ça.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, Granger.

Elle sursauta brusquement et se retourna vers Drago, le regard chargé de haine.

\- Vas-t-en, Malefoy, cracha-t-elle. Va rejoindre ta sangsue !

Il ricana.

\- Sérieusement, tu es jalouse ?

\- Jalouse de Parkinson ? répondit-elle avec un certain amusement. C'est toi qui est pas sérieux. Cette pimbêche n'a jamais rien eu d'autre dans la cervelle que ses magazines de mode et comment elle allait pouvoir te coller toute la journée.

Le jeune sorcier afficha un petit sourire en coin qui la mit encore plus en colère. Elle était jalouse.

\- Elle a toujours voulu t'avoir, et elle a réussit, souffla-t-elle presque avec tristesse.

\- M'avoir ? Tu sais très bien que je n'appartient à personne, Granger, répondit-il, avec fierté. Le coeur d'un Malefoy est inaccessible.

Il mentait. Parce que elle, elle avait réussit. Elle avait réussit à accéder à son coeur et s'y était encré profondémment. Elle l'avait marqué au fer rouge. Il lui appartenait à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Malefoy ? Ca t'amuse de me torturer ? maugréa-t-elle. Tu as toujours adoré me voir souffrir, en fait. Même quand on était ensemble.

\- On n'a jamais été ensemble, réctifia-t-il.

Ca lui fit tellement mal mais elle ne dit rien et resta digne. Et dans un sens, il en fut fier. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence en se défiant du regard. Elle aurait tellement aimé se jeter dans ses bras à ce moment précis et lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué. Rien que sa présence avait fait ressurgir en elle des sentiments oubliés depuis longtemps.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu continues ce petit jeu stupide qui n'aurait jamais dû commencer.

Drago comprit qu'elle faisait référence au jeu de séduction qui avait débuter entre eux pendant l'époque de la grande guerre. Quand ils étaient enfermés à Poudlard avec l'Ordre, attendant patiemment l'attaque de Voldemort. D'abord réticante, Hermione avait finit par se laisser amadouer par le sourire enjoleur et les regards fiévreux du jeune Serpentard. Elle se mit à se souvenir quand il l'attendait à la bibliothèque, dans un coin sombre, l'observant lire et parfois, pleurer. Pleurer ses amis, ses parents et sa faiblesse. Sa faiblesse envers ce Mangemort. Ce Serpentard. Ce Malefoy. Mais quand il venait la rejoindre, elle laissait ses craintes derrière elle pour s'abandonner aux baisers passionnés de Drago. Jamais elle n'aurait dû lui vendre son âme.

\- Pourquoi tu es partis, ce jour-là ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il savait exactement de quel jour elle parlait. Quand il l'avait abandonné, juste après la victoire.

\- J'étais obligé, Granger. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec toi, on ne pouvait pas rester ensemble.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait jamais été ensemble, lança-t-elle avec défis.

Drago lui sourit. Un vrai sourire cette fois. Un sourire qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Tu es amoureux de Pansy ?

\- Tu sais très bien que non.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Il soupira lentement. Elle se faisait du mal. Elle remuait le passé en sachant très bien ce que ça allait lui coûter.

\- Cette alliance été scellée depuis mon enfance.

Tu ments Drago. Pourquoi te voiles-tu encore la face ? Narcissa n'aurait jamais approuvé ce mariage de son vivant. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu voir son fils enchaîné à cette stupide Parkinson. Drago put lire la déception dans les yeux de l'ancienne Gryffondor et il sentit son coeur fondre en lui. Elle était si belle.

Et alors qu'il voulut s'approcher d'elle, Hermione recula d'un pas.

\- Je dois y aller, Ron..

\- Et toi, tu l'aimes ? coupa-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. Il la fixait intensément, attendant sa réponse avec une certaine apréhension.

\- Oui, je l'aime, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu l'aimes, Hermione.

A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune sorcière sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et venir colorer ses joues déjà rosées. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, un peu trop près à son goût. Avec douceur, il lui souleva le menton de son index, l'obligeant à affronter ses yeux ombrageux.

\- J'aime Ron, répéta-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Elle vit avec horreur son regard devenir de plus en plus sombre et il se détourna d'elle avant d'aller frapper de toute ses forces dans un mur, un peu plus loin. Hermione ferma les yeux un instant devant la fureur de l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Tu te fais du mal pour rien, Malefoy. Je suis avec Ron et toi avec Pansy. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on essaie de remuer inutilement le passé.

Il contracta tellement fort sa mâchoire que ça lui fit mal. Sans tendresse, il lui attrapa le bras. Elle grimaça.

\- Je ne veux pas être avec Pansy, grinça-t-il avec colère. Je ne veux pas de ce mariage. Je ne veux pas de son amour. Je ne veux pas de ses enfants.

Une lueur éblouie le regard d'Hermione. Un espoir. Drago sembla mesurer l'ampleur de ses paroles et lâcha la sorcière brusquement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une voix fluette le coupa.

\- Drago ?

La chevelure d'encre de Pansy apparût au loin. Le sourire béat qu'elle afficha en voyant Drago disparût quand elle aperçut qui l'accompagnait.

\- Granger, cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

\- Parkinson, répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

Son regard vert émeraude se tourna de nouveau vers son fiancé.

\- Mon Drago, je t'ai cherché partout, miaula-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Winona Stang veut nous féliciter pour nos fiancaille, elle souhaite nous inviter à prendre le thé chez elle demain après-midi.

Drago acquieça brièvement sans quitter Hermione du regard. Mon Drago ? Elle eut envie de vomir. Si cette sotte savait. Si elle savait à quel point Drago ne lui appartenait pas. Qu'il ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

Sans vraiment sans aperçevoir, Hermione ricana doucement. Pansy l'entendit et la transperça du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Granger ? fit-elle en approchant, son visage déformé par un rictus malveillant. Ne sois pas jalouse. Il est vrai que ton mariage avec Weasley ne fera pas autant de succès que le notre, se moqua-t-elle. Il fallait bien choisir.

\- Tout le monde sait que ton mariage est arrangé depuis longtemps, Pansy, répliqua Hermione, glaciale. Tu n'as pas eu le choix. Et Drago non plus.

L'ancienne Gryffondor sentit le regard de Drago se détourner vers Pansy dont le teint bronzé venait de pâlir d'un seul coup. Hermione, assez fière, se redressa pour mieux lui faire face.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ? susurra-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire, une minable, une pathétique sang de b...

\- Pansy.

La voix sèche et rauque de Drago la stoppa net. Il n'avait pas crié. Mais la simple intonation de sa voix avait coupé l'envie à Pansy de finir son insulte. La tête haute, elle remballa sa fierté, ses larmes et elle tourna les talons sans un regard. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls.

L'ancien Serpentard tourna son regard sévère sur Hermione. Celle-ci l'affronta sans tiquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'avoir dit ça ?

\- Quoi ? se défendit-elle. Ce n'est pas la vérité ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi, Granger. Depuis quand réponds-tu à Pansy ? Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a scrictement rien dans le crâne.

\- Alors quoi, je devrais la laisser m'insulter comme avant ? Je ne suis plus la Gryffondor faible de Poudlard, Malefoy. Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne me rabaisser comme toi et tous les Serpentard l'ont fait auparavant.

Drago la regarda longuement, sans un mot.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, souffla-t-elle, épuisée. Je t'ai attendu si longtemps. J'ai espérais si fort. Je pensais vraiment que tu allais me revenir, que nous allions pouvoir affronter tout ça ensemble. Je me suis tellement trompée. J'ai été tellement naïve de croire qu'un homme comme toi puisse aimer une fille comme moi.

Il voulut répondre mais, étrangement, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Hermione soupira devant son manque de réaction. Et il ne la retint pas quand elle décida de partir, sans manquer de le bousculer au passage. Drago passa une main lasse sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. Cette fille avait décidemment le don de lui embrouiller l'esprit.


	3. Chapitre III

CHAPITRE III

Il ne faut jamais dire que l'espoir est mort.

Ca ne meurt pas, l'espoir.

Hermione ne revit plus Drago de la soirée. Et, dans un sens, elle en fut soulagée. Elle souffla et recommenca enfin à respirer normalement. Ron et Harry semblaient l'éviter soigneusement. Elle l'avait bien mérité après tout. Ron ne faisait que l'aimer, et elle n'était même pas foutue lui rendre son amour. Harry, quant à lui, ne cherchait qu'à la protéger des griffes de Drago et elle se débrouillait toujours pour ignorer ses conseils.

\- Ca va 'Mione ?

La douce voix de Ginny la sortit de ses pensées. Et son sourire bienveillant réchauffa son coeur. La jeune rousse s'asseya auprès de sa meilleure amie. Elle déposa ses doigts fins sur son ventre rebondie et invita Hermione à en faire de même. L'ancienne Gryffondor hésita un moment, puis y glissa une de ses mains. Aussitôt, elle sentie un petit pied venir heurter sa paume. Ce qui lui fit décrocher un drôle de sourire.

\- Je l'ai sentie bouger, s'émerveilla-t-elle.

\- Elle doit sentir que sa marraine n'est pas dans son assiette, sourit Ginny.

Hermione leva ses yeux noisette vers elle.

\- Une fille ? Par Merlin Ginny, c'est merveilleux, souffla Hermione, les yeux pétillants.

\- Oui, et j'espère qu'elle sera plus sage que son frère, rit-elle.

La jeune brune lui rendit son rire. Mais il s'atténua vite. Elle sentit le regard pesant de Ginny sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle enfin, en disposant une main légère sur le genoux de son amie.

L'ancienne Gryffondor regarda dans le vide un moment, hésitante. Elle adorait Ginny. C'était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. C'était un peu comme sa soeur. Son âme soeur. Durant la guerre elles avaient passées tellement de moment ensemble à attendre que Harry et Ron reviennent de leur chasse aux Horcruxes. Tellement de temps pour pouvoir parler, rire et pleurer. Elles avaient tout partagés. Le meilleur comme le pire. Alors, Ginny savait. Elle savait tout.

\- Jamais je ne te jugerais, 'Mione, souffla-t-elle comme une caresse.

Comme une chaleur dans son coeur, Ginny était sa bouée de secour. Sa bouteille d'oxygène.

\- Je m'en veux tellement, Gin', murmura-t-elle. Je suis tellement faible face à lui. Il me rend si.. fragile.

\- Tu n'as jamais été fragile, Hermione, rectifia la jeune rousse. C'est une idée que tu te fais.

Elle aurait voulut la croire. Mais elle se sentait si vulnérable et frêle. Comme si elle était vidée de toute énergie.

\- Cet imbécile va se marier à la pire des femmes de ce monde, cracha-t-elle avec jalousie.

\- Tu aurais voulu être à sa place, à elle ?

Comme un électrochoc, Hermione fixa son amie avec terreur. Ca l'effrayait que Ginny lisait si bien en elle. La jeune sorcière, avait posée cette question naturellement, sans reproche, sans jugement. Malgrès tout l'amour qu'elle portait envers son frère, Ginny savait faire la part des choses. Et elle connaissait l'histoire. Toute l'histoire.

\- Il ne m'a pas demandé de l'épouser, répondit-elle, tristement. Sa réputation compte plus que tout. C'est un Malefoy. Je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir.

C'était faux. Totalement faux. Elle aurait voulut lui faire mal comme il lui en faisait. Elle lui en voulait d'être toujours sous l'emprise de son nom. Un nom qui avait été bafoué, salit et traîné dans la boue. Un nom que Lucius Malefoy avait déshonorer. Et Drago voulait redoré le blason de sa famille. Et aimer une sang de bourbe ne faisait sûrement pas partie du plan.

Hermione retint ses larmes. Ginny du le voir car elle fit pression avec sa main sur son genoux comme pour la réconforter.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, poursuivit Ginny. Je ne voudrais pas te mettre la pression, mais Ron espère beaucoup de ce mariage. Il t'aime et continuer à lui faire croire que cet amour est réciproque n'est peut être pas la bonne solution. Pour vous deux.

Elle avait tellement raison que ça lui fit mal. Mais Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à faire du mal à Ronald. Ron qui l'aimait à en perdre la raison. Ron qui n'avait jamais changé, lui.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle sans la regarder.

Ginny se leva, déposa un doux baiser sur son front et partit rejoindre la fête. Hermione la regarda partir, le coeur lourd.

Ron était inquiet. Et ça se lisait sur son visage. Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et même ses nombreuses tâches de rousseur semblaient avoir disparues. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan étaient ternes et creusés de cernes violacées. Il faisait peur à voir. Le sorcier glissa une main dans son épaisse chevelure rousse et soupira. Décidément, jamais il n'arriverait à la cerner. Même après toute ses années, Hermione Granger restera toujours un mystère pour lui.

Elle pouvait être à la fois si chaleureuse, drôle et merveilleuse et la seconde d'après, si froide, distante et triste. Ron l'avait toujours trouvé un peu lunatique sur les bords. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, ça semblait avoir empiré. Elle paraissait souvent distraite, plongé dans ses pensées. Ses pensées auxquelles il n'avait jamais accès.

Quand elle parlait de la guerre, c'était avec douleur et mélancolie. Elle n'entrait jamais dans les détails. C'était peut être trop dur pour elle. Elle qui avait dû rester enfermé dans le château pendant que ses meilleurs amis étaient loin. Elle qui avait vu des élèves mourir autour d'elle sans pouvoir leur venir en aide. Elle qui avait du sacrifier la mémoire de ses parents pour les protéger.

Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un peu honteux de lui demander de redevenir comme avant. Car rien n'était plus comme avant.

Il souffla un bon coup. Et après avoir pris une gorgée de son whisky, il décida de se lever pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Mais il heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet qui lui fit renverser tout son verre sur le sol. Ron s'apprêtait à s'excuser mais quand il vit qui il avait bousculer, il se ravisa.

\- Salut la belette, susurra Malefoy avec un sourire narquois. Toujours deux pieds gauche, à ce que je vois.

\- Et toi je constate que tu es toujours aussi arrogant, la fouine, répliqua Ron avec de la colère dans la voix.

\- Pourquoi changer pour être pire ?

Le jeune roux lui lança un regard dédaigneux et s'apprêta à poursuivre son chemin. Mais Drago l'en empêcha, lui barrant la route.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ?

\- Je voulais juste te présenter mes félicitation pour ton mariage.

Ron en resta bouche bée. Et pendant un certain moment, il chercha un piège. Avec Drago Malefoy, il resterait toujours sur ses gardes. Mais l'air de l'ancien Serpentard resta neutre. Aucun sourire moqueur. Aucun rictus malveillant. Ron dut se résoudre à le croire.

\- Eh bien.. Merci.. Malefoy, bredouilla-t-il vivement. Je te félicite également.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, Weasley. Je sais à quel point tu te moque de tout ça.

\- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Et je pensais que tu aurais fait de même. Mais je dois bien avouer que tu as changé. Même si ça m'écorche les lèvres de le dire.

Drago étira un léger sourire en coin. Oh oui, Ron Weasley avait du se maudir d'avoir à prononcer ses mots. Sans attendre, il vit la main du jeune rouquin se tendre vers lui. Drago resta un moment sans réagir, puis finit par accordé une poignée de main à son ancien ennemi.

\- C'est pas pour autant qu'on devient amis, Weasley, dit Drago plus pour lui même.

\- Jamais de la vie.

Ils s'échangèrent un drôle de sourire. Mi-amusé, mi-méfiant. Puis leur chemin se séparèrent.

Hermione avait observé la scène avec horreur. L'appréhension de voir Ron sortir de ses gonds et sauter au cou de Malefoy pour l'étriper lui donner des sueurs froides. Elle n'avait jamais su comment Malefoy aller réagir en croisant Ron après toute ses années. Allait-il tout lui avouer juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir son visage se décomposer ? Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac. Elle savait qu'il en était capable. Le Malefoy de Poudlard en était capable.

Mais en voyant son fiancé serrer la main de Drago et s'éloigner sereinement, elle sentit la pression retomber.

Alors qu'elle voyait Ron disparaître du jardin, Hermione s'avança à pas rapide vers Drago. Merlin, elle c'était juré de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Celui-ci ne la vit pas venir et sursauta quand il l'entendit parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?

Il tourna son regard vers elle et tira un sourire amusé.

\- Tu me suis, Granger ?

\- Qu.. Quoi ? baffouilla-t-elle, surprise. Non, pas du tout ! C'est Ron que je suivais !

\- Alors pourquoi viens-tu me voir, moi ?

Elle resta muette. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et appuya son regard sur elle. Ce qui la fit rougir de honte.

\- Ne change pas de sujet, Malefoy, continua-t-elle en tentant de cacher ses joues rosies. Je t'ai posé une question.

\- Je l'ai félicité pour son futur mariage, déclara-t-il avec nonchalance.

\- Je ne te crois pas une seconde.

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité.

Hermione le toisa longuement. Il étira un petit sourire en coin et il s'avança vers elle, laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Elle recula d'un pas.

\- A toi de répondre à ma question, ma belle.

L'évocation de ce surnom dans sa bouche lui donna un frisson. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Trop longtemps.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, souffla-t-elle, en colère.

Il acquiesça avec toujours ce même sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Alors ? insista-t-il. Pourquoi viens-tu me voir moi au lieu de ton futur mari ?

Quand elle y réfléchissait bien, elle n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner. A vrai dire, elle n'en savait rien.

\- Laisse tomber, murmura-t-elle en détournant son regard.

\- Alors, moi je vais y répondre, fit-il en continuant de s'approcher.

Comme un prédateur rodant autour de sa proie, il se mit à tourner autour d'elle, la frôlant parfois. Hermione se sentit pris au piège. Elle resta comme bloqué. Son cerveau lui indiquant de fuir mais son corps refusant d'executer le moindre geste.

\- Je pense que, malgré le fait que tu sois en colère, et que tu me haïsse de tout ton être...

Elle sentit son souffle chaud et sucré caresser sa joue droite.

\- Tu es encore amoureuse de moi.

Et alors qu'il venait de poser ses douces lèvres dans son cou, Hermione eut comme un electrochoc et le repoussa brusquement. Il recula de quelques pas mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Hermione non plus.

\- Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de toi, mentit-elle avec fierté.

\- Arrête de mentir, Granger. Tes regards et ton corps te trahissent.

Il lui enlaça alors la taille, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Hermione tenta de se détacher de son étreinte, mais il la ressera un peu plus. Elle resta hypnotiser par son regard brûlant et ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

\- Tout ce qu'on a vécu à Poudlard pendant ces deux ans, continua-t-il d'une voix douce. C'était vrai. Ca a vraiment existé.

\- Oui ça a existé, affirma-t-elle presque avec tristesse. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. On est trop différent.

Elle sut que ce qu'elle venait de dire le froissa. Il s'éloigna et son regard se durcit.

\- Différent ? répéta-t-il. C'est quoi cette excuse à deux balles ?

\- Mais regarde-nous, Drago, on se croise à peine dix minutes et on se dispute déjà ! Comment veux-tu que ça fonctionne ?

\- Mais c'est dans notre nature ! s'emporta Drago. On se dispute, on s'insulte. Toi tu me traites de petit con prétentieux et moi je te dit que tu es une miss-je-sais-tout emmerdeuse, Granger !

Hermione voulut répliquer mais il l'a coupa.

\- Et je n'ai pas peur de te froisser parce que ça t'énerve deux secondes et après tu reviens à la charge. Comme là, par exemple, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de revenir m'emmerder !

Vexée, la jeune femme se renfrogna, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Et comme Drago l'avait prédit, ça ne dura que deux secondes.

\- Mais à la base, c'est toi l'emmerdeur dans l'histoire !

\- Tu vois, j'ai raison ! cria-t-il presque.

\- Non pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise foi.

Elle le foudroya du regard tandis qu'il étirait un sourire victorieux. S'il n'avait pas été si beau avec ce sourire elle le lui aurait arraché des lèvres.

\- Non, en fait, tu as raison, reprit-elle plus calmement. C'est vrai que tu es toujours un petit con prétentieux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais gardait toujours ce même sourire amusé. C'était comme si il revenait quatre ans en arrière. Quand il la rejoignait dans son dortoir et qu'il l'écoutait parler pendant des heures. Jamais il ne s'en était lassé. Ses yeux noisettes pétillants quand elle racontait son enfance dans le monde moldue, ses sourires tendre quand elle ressassait son entrée à Poudlard et ses joues rosies quand elle se rendait compte qu'il l'observait avec attention. Avec amour.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander à quoi il pouvait bien penser mais Blaise fit son apparition, le pas rapide.

\- Drago, appela-t-il, les yeux exhorbités.

Son ami se tourna vers lui, furieux qu'il ait interromput ce moment.

\- Quoi, Blaise? demanda-t-il, dédaigneux.

\- C'est.. Pansy, répondit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Drago l'invita à continuer sa phrase en appuyant son regard gris sur lui. Blaise tourna son regard vers Hermione qui l'interrogeait également du regard.

\- Elle est saoûle et elle veut faire une annonce.

Hermione vit avec horreur le visage de Drago se décomposer. Sans un mot, il partit vers la fête. Blaise et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard inquiet et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Quand ils arrivèrent parmis le reste des anciens élèves, ils aperçurent tout de suite Pansy qui été montée sur une table au milieu de la foule.

\- Merlin.. souffla Hermione en la regardant prendre sa baguette pour se lancer un sonorus.

Ses yeux cherchèrent Drago du regard. Celui-ci c'était avancé vers la table où la jeune fille trônait. Elle put lire sur les lèvres de Drago l'ordre de descendre mais Pansy balaya d'un geste nonchalant les paroles de l'ancien Serpentard. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- S'il vous plaît, appela la jeune brune. J'ai une annonce à faire.

La foule se tût. Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Pansy, et Drago recula d'un pas. Hermione pria pour qu'après cette mise en scène, Drago n'étrangle pas Pansy. Seul Merlin savait à quel point Drago Malefoy détestait se faire remarquer. Surtout quand il n'était pas au courant de ce qui allait être dit sur lui.

Hermione fut rejointe par Ron qui colla son épaule à la sienne.

\- Je rêve ou Pansy Parkinson à un peu trop forcé sur la boisson? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Non, tu ne rêve pas, Ron, affirma la sorcière en tentant de cacher son stress.

Il étouffa un rire moqueur.

\- S'il vous plaît, appela une nouvelle fois Pansy. J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

\- Si c'est pour nous dire qu'il l'a demandé en mariage, tout le monde est déjà au courant, souffla Neville qui venait d'arriver à côté d'Hermione. Elle l'a déjà crié sur tout les toits. Je suis sûr que même ma grand mère en Nouvelle Zélande est au courant.

Hermione étira un petit sourire à son ami mais ne put s'empêcher d'oublier le noeud qui venait serrer son estomac. Accroché aux lèvres de Pansy, le public attendait avec impatiente cette grande annonce.

\- Tout le monde sait déjà que Drago m'a demandé en mariage le mois dernier, rappela-t-elle avec fierté en déployant le diamant accroché à son doigt. Et que la date est fixée pour l'été prochain mais mon chéri..

Elle se tourna vers Drago avec un immense sourire montrant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

\- Il va falloir ajouter un nouvel invité à notre liste.

Automatiquement, sa main se porta sur son ventre plat. Hermione sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle ne sut comment elle réussit à tenir debout sur ses jambes flageolantes. Ses mains devinrent moites et une sueur froide vint parcourir son échine. Elle déposa son regard sur Drago qui semblait dans le même état. Son teint devint blafard mais quand Pansy se pencha pour l'embrasser, il ne la repoussa pas.

L'ancienne Gryffondor voulut mourir.


	4. Chapitre IV

Désolé j'ai eu un petit problème de copier/coller de mon chapitre qui a donné un grand n'importe quoi! Voilà le bon chapitre qui sera plus compréhensible!

Merci pour vos reviews!

CHAPITRE IV

On a plus d'affinité avec un chien pauvre qu'avec un homme riche

Elle n'avait jamais vu Drago aussi furieux. Ses yeux d'habitude d'un gris clair étaient maintenant devenus anthracite. Comme si un orage pointait à l'horizon.

Pourtant, elle l'avait vu maintes fois en colère. Combien de fois était-il revenu d'une réunion avec son père hors de lui, près à tout détruire sur son passage. Pansy pouvait se rappeler le nombre de fois où il saccagait la salle commune des Serpentard après avoir croisé le trio Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Dans ces moments là, elle se souvenait attendre des heures et des heures dans un silence de plomb qu'il reprenne son calme et qu'enfin, elle puisse lui reparler. Drago n'avait jamais été tendre avec elle, mais Merlin qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle l'aimait même si elle savait au plus profond d'elle que cet amour n'avait jamais été réciproque. Que même si désormais elle partagait son lit, elle n'y serait jamais à sa place. Elle l'aimait au point de renoncer à tout pour lui.

Mais là, c'était une toute autre colère qui envahissait Drago. Pansy voyait dans son regard toute sa haine, mais il restait parfaitement de marbre face à elle. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ravage tout autour de lui, qu'il l'insulte ou encore la frappe. Mais rien. Il ne faisait rien.

\- Tu.. tu n'es pas heureux de cette nouvelle ? tenta-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

Elle voulut s'enterrer six pieds sous terre quand il s'approcha.

\- Ca fait combien de temps ? demanda-t-il, sec.

\- Six semaines.

Sans s'y attendre, elle le vit déposer une main protectrice sur son ventre. Elle frissonna. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il porte un geste aussi tendre. La plupart du temps, il n'était que de passage dans le lit conjugual et il ne prenait même pas le temps de l'embrasser ou de l'enlacer. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'une corvée.

\- Tu aurais du me le dire, accusa-t-il en retirant sa main.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Drago, gémit-elle comme une petite fille. Je voulais juste te faire une surprise.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Elle détourna le regard et retint ses larmes.

\- Et cet enfant, je n'en voulais pas.

Elle hoqueta. Il la transperça de ses yeux métallique et lui tourna le dos. Pansy sentit une douleur naissant dans son bas ventre. Et elle sut au fond d'elle que cet enfant ne sera jamais celui de Drago Malefoy.

Deux mois avaient passés depuis la soirée chez Harry. Et depuis, Hermione n'avait cessé de penser aux aveux de Pansy Parkinson. Aux regards désolé de Drago. Elle se repassait en boucle la scène. Juste après l'annonce de sa grossesse, Pansy c'était penchée vers son futur mari pour l'embrasser. Au grand désespoir d'Hermione, celui-ci n'avait pas refuser son baiser. Et après l'avoir fait descendre de la table sur laquelle elle était montée, ils avaient transplanés, laissant tout le monde dans la plus grande perplexité.

Depuis, aucune nouvelle. A part un article dans la gazette du sorcier avec en gros titre "Pansy Parkinson porte le futur héritier de la famille Malefoy". Hermione n'avait même pas daigné le lire. Rita Skeeter avait toujours eu le don d'exagérer les choses.

Assise à son bureau, l'ancienne Gryffondor feuilletait ses papiers sans vraiment y prêter attention. Elle finit par laisser tomber son dossier et soupira longuement. Elle glissa une main lasse sur son visage.

Un bruit sourd vint la faire sursauter. Elle regarda la petite enveloppe volante se diriger vers elle et se poser délicatement sur son bureau. Hermione l'ouvrit immédiatement, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un mot à cette heure-ci. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Ronald. Et plus elle lisait, plus elle sentait son coeur accèlerer le mouvement. Elle lâcha le parchemin sans avoir finit de lire et resta inerte quelques secondes. Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête ?

Ronald Weasley se rongeait les ongles depuis plus d'une trentaine de minutes, assit dans son canapé jaune moutarde. Cela faisait bientôt un quart d'heure qu'il avait envoyé son mot à Hermione et il n'avait pas encore de nouvelle. Ce n'était pas normal.

Hermione avait toujours pour habitude de lui répondre dans les cinq minutes qui suivent. Alors Ron s'attendait au pire. Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans son salon. Peut-être aurait-il du la consulter avant ?

Quand la jeune femme transplana en face de lui, ses mains posées sur ses hanches, il sentit ses joues rosirent malgrès lui.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as pris d'inviter Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy à dîner ce soir ? cria-t-elle presque.

Il se pinca les lèvres. Oui, il aurait dû la consulter avant.

\- Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix fluette. Malefoy m'a fait plutôt bonne impression à la soirée d'Harry. Et puis c'est toi qui dit toujours qu'on doit faire table rase du passé.

\- Oui mais pas avec Drago Malefoy !

Ron se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Hermione souffla longuement mais ne put résister au regard de chien battut de son futur mari.

\- Excuse-moi de m'être énervé, soupira-t-elle. Mais tu t'imagines passer une soirée entière en compagnie de Malefoy et Parkinson ?

\- Je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle, avoua-t-il avec gêne. Mais c'est trop tard, ils ont déjà acceptés.

Hermione faillit s'étrangler.

Drago regarda Pansy enfiler une robe un peu trop moulante pour elle et son ventre rebondie. Il leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant essayer de remonter tant bien que mal la fermeture éclair dans son dos. Elle soupira et fit volte face vers lui.

\- Je ne passe plus dans aucune de mes robes, se plaignit-elle. Je suis affreuse.

\- Tu es enceinte Pansy, renchérit Drago, froid. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Elle le foudroya du regard et se tourna de nouveau vers la glasse. Elle prit la décision de garder la robe malgrès sa difficulté à reprendre son souffle. Drago la regarda avec dégoût. Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, Pansy n'a de cesse de le lui faire référence. Comme si son ventre qui semblait s'arrondir de jour en jour ne le lui rappelait pas assez. Elle était plus désagreable que jamais. Froide et fière, comme si tout lui était dû.

Drago était las.

\- On va être en retard, grogna-t-il, impatient.

\- Et alors ? fit-elle, hautaine. Ce n'est que Weasley et Granger. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as accepté leur invitation.

\- Pour éviter de passer encore une soirée seul avec toi.

Pansy resta bouche bée devant la franchise de Drago. Celui-ci la fixait avec dédain. Pourquoi ferait-il semblant ? Il n'avait rien à perdre. Il ne l'aimait pas. Même si elle portait peut-être son fils. Un fils qui pourrait assurer la continuité de sa lignée. Un fils qu'il n'aimerait jamais comme le sien. Le prix à payer pour sa liberté.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus le noeud dans son estomac semblait se resserer. Assise à côté de Ron, Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse, examinant les moindres recoins de sa petite maison de campagne. Une maison dix fois moins grande que le manoir Malefoy, et sûrement dix fois moins luxieuse. L'horloge sonna huit heures.

\- Ils sont en retard.

Elle sentit la main de Ron venir presser son épaule, comme pour la rassurer. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire penaud et se leva pour remettre en place quelques vases déjà bien centré. Ron la regarda faire avec un sourire moqueur, Hermione veillait toujours à ce que tout soit parfait quand elle recevait, quitte à répéter plusieurs fois les mêmes gestes.

Quand elle entendit un craquement dans sa cheminée, Hermione remit ses habits en place. Ron l'imita.

\- Les voilà, dit-elle dans un souffle. J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié.

\- Tout est parfait, 'Mione.

Pansy Parkinson apparût la première dans son élégante robe rouge pourpre, ses talons haut et son châle en soie. Hermione regretta aussitôt son jean noir et sa chemise a rayure bleu. La jeune brune les salua brièvement d'un signe de tête tandis que Malefoy faisait également son apparition par la petite cheminée. Il remit en place son costume noir impeccable et s'approcha du couple.

\- Granger, Weasley, salua-t-il, aussi froidement que sa fiancé.

\- Malefoy, répondit Ron sur le même ton.

\- Merci pour l'invitation, vous n'auriez pas dû, grimaça Pansy.

Hermione sentit la pointe de dédain dans sa voix et s'en irrita. L'ancienne Serpentard s'avança dans le petit salon un peu trop coloré à son goût et détailla les objets qui le décorait. Des photos de famille, des petits meubles comblant chaque recoins, plusieurs étagère remplie de livres et de drôle d'objet moldus dont elle ne comprit pas l'utilité. Elle détestait cet endroit. C'était tellement moldus. Tellement pauvre.

Drago, quant à lui, était éblouie par cet univers qui lui était totalement inconnu. L'ancien Serpentard était plutôt habitué aux couleurs sombre et morne du Manoir Malefoy. Les nuances de gris et de noir envahissaient chacune des immenses pièces, comme si l'endroit avait toujours été destiné au mal. Alors, il admira la chaleur que dégageait la petite pièce. Son regard se redirigea vers Hermione qui n'avait cessé de le fixer.

\- Jolie déco, Granger, fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir hérité d'un Manoir, se défendit-elle.

\- Installez-vous, fit rapidement Ron pour changer de sujet.

Il indiqua le sofa en tissu beige. Drago détourna enfin son regard de l'ancienne Gryffondor et s'installa. Pansy en fit de même et se défit de son châle. Hermione remarqua alors le ventre arrondie de la jeune femme. Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Ca commence à se voir, ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione.

Pansy posa automatiquement une main sur la petite bosse.

\- Oui, c'est affreux, répliqua-t-elle. Je deviens énorme.

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

\- Eh bien, reprit-elle en se raclant la gorge. Moi je trouve qu'une femme enceinte c'est magnifique, un enfant c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver.

\- On verra quand tu seras enceinte si tu diras la même chose, Granger, ricana Pansy. Entre les migraines, les nausées et la fatigue, je me demande bien comment on peut trouver qu'être enceinte est une belle chose. Et je te parle même pas des hormones.

Surprise, Hermione resta sans répondre. Pour détendre l'ambiance, Ron se mit à rire de manière un peu exagérer.

\- Très drôle, Parkinson, fit-il en servant à Drago un whisky et un verre d'eau à Pansy. J'essaie tant bien que mal de convaincre Hermione d'avoir un enfant alors ne réduit pas mes chances.

Hermione foudroya Ron du regard, que lui prenait-il de parler de ça ? Surtout à ces personnes là. A Drago. D'ailleurs, celui-ci, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de la conversation, prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi faut-il la convaincre ? Je pensais que l'un des rêves de Granger était de devenir mère.

\- Elle veut réussir dans son boulot avant tout.

\- Je suis là, je vous signale, lança Hermione avec colère.

Les deux hommes se turent aussitôt. Hermione se mordit la langue pour ne pas se disputer avec Ron devant ses invités. Cela ferait trop plaisir à Drago. Alors, pour se détendre, elle se leva et partit direction la cuisine.

\- Je vais préparer le dîner.

Une fois seule, Hermione s'effondra. Elle glissa par terre et plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Cette soirée allait être interminable.


	5. Chapitre V

CHAPITRE V

You don't own my life because I'm scare of you

Après plusieurs minutes passées à se morfondre sur elle-même et à maudir la maladresse de son futur mari, Hermione entreprit de préparer quelques amuse-gueule pour l'apéritif. Si elle revenait les mains vides, Ron allait se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit le chemin du salon. Elle vit avec stupéfaction que Ron était en grande conversation avec Pansy. Celui-ci, les yeux brillants, racontait avec enthousiasme sa demande en mariage.

\- J'ai cru qu'Hermione allait me dire non, se moqua-t-il. Ah te voilà, ma chérie. Je racontais à Pansy comment je t'ai demandé de m'épouser.

Pansy ? Hermione tira une grimace. Combien de temps s'était-elle absenté ? Elle tourna un regard surpris vers Drago qui se contenta de la fixer. Ron lui indiqua de s'asseoir et elle reprit place dans le canapé en déposant ses toasts sur leur table basse.

\- Elle s'est évanouie quand elle a vu la bague, rit-il.

Le rire cristallin de Pansy irrita les oreilles d'Hermione. Ron glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme où brillait la magnifique bague en diamant. Avec automatisme, l'ancienne Serpentard, se mit à jouer avec la sienne. Ron du le remarquer.

\- Et toi, Malefoy, comment as-tu demandé Pansy en mariage ?

Le jeune blond, étonnement silencieux depuis son arrivé, se redressa dans le sofa. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, Pansy le doubla.

\- Dans un chic restaurant de Londres, Drago m'a demandé ma main devant des centaines de personne, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, on ne se fréquentait que depuis quelques mois, miaula-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

Elle le regarda avec un drôle de sourire, comme si elle attendait que Drago confirme sa version. Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiesçer et s'enfonca de nouveau dans le tissu du canapé.

\- Mais j'ai quand même accepté.

Hermione ricana intérieurement. Même si Drago lui aurait demandé banalement de l'épouser, Pansy n'aurait pas refuser. Tout le monde sorcier savait que l'héritière Parkinson n'attendait qu'une seule et unique chose depuis son entrée à Poudlard : épouser Drago Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas lésiné sur tous les moyens pour y arriver. Entre le suivre comme un petit chien dans tous les couloirs de l'école et convaincre les professeurs de les faire devenir préfèt pour partager les mêmes appartements, Pansy ne manquait pas d'imagination.

Par moment, Hermione aimerait tellement lui raconter toute ses nuits où Drago se glissait dans sa chambre durant la guerre, juste pour avoir le plaisir de la remettre à sa place. La jeune femme frissonna en repensant à ces souvenirs. Le principal concerné dû le sentir car il étira un petit sourire charmeur. Elle fronça les sourcils. Avec panique, Hermione se rappela que Drago pratiquait avec brio la legilimancie. Elle en avait plusieurs fois la mauvaise expérience.

Une nouvelle fois, alors que Ron continuait son bavardage incessant, Hermione décida de s'éclipser à la cuisine. Une fois arrivé, elle recommenca à respirer. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle commença à préparer son dîner.

\- Un coup de main ?

Elle sursauta brusquement, laissant échapper le plat qu'elle avait entre les mains. Drago le rattrapa de justesse.

\- Je vois que je te fais toujours autant d'effet, fit-il, moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle, agressive.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Je fais comme toi, je fuis mes problèmes.

Hermione détourna le regard et lui arracha presque des mains le plat. Elle retourna à ses fourneaux et commença à cuisiner en essayant d'oublier sa présence. Mais il était difficile d'oublier Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci se glissa à ses côtés, l'observant sous toute ses coutures.

\- Weasley est vraiment un idiot.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Sa femme pense à un autre homme et il ne le remarque même pas.

Elle laissa échapper un drôle de son, et se retourna en poitant son ustensile de cuisine vers lui.

\- Je te préviens, Malefoy, menaça-t-elle. Si tu recommences à lire dans mon esprit, je n'hésiterais pas à te virer de chez moi, toi et ta débile de copine.

\- Fiancée, rectifia-t-il pour la piquer.

\- Peu importe, de toute façon pour toi, elle n'est rien.

\- Elle porte mon enfant.

\- Oh oui, tiens, parlons-en de cet enfant !

Drago recula d'un pas quand il l'a vit s'approcher, en furie.

\- Quand allais-tu me dire que vous essayez d'avoir un enfant ? Après m'avoir fait croire que tu tenais encore à moi ? Dire que j'ai faillit me faire avoir, fit-elle, rageuse.

\- Je n'en savais rien non plus, se défendit-il.

\- Alors quoi, elle t'as violé? se moqua-t-elle. Non parce que éclaire-moi un peu, Drago, j'ai du mal à imaginer comment elle a put tomber enceinte sans que tu sois consentant.

\- Alors c'est ça qui te met en colère ?

La jeune femme se pinca les lèvres. Se fut au tour de Drago de se rapprocher d'elle, et l'étincelle dans ses yeux ne présager rien de bon.

\- Tu es hors de toi parce que je couche avec elle ?

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, se renfrogna-t-elle.

\- Tu déconnes, Granger. Et toi, tu couche bien avec la belette alors pourquoi t'es pas en cloque ?

Drago comprit qu'il avait été trop loin quand il sentit la main d'Hermione venir percuter sa joue. Il resta un moment silencieux, le bruit de la claque résonnant encore dans sa tête. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

\- Ecoute, je.., commença-t-il.

\- Tais-toi, Malefoy, je t'en supplie, renifla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il respecta sa supplication. Hermione essuya d'un revers de manche ses larmes, sans oser affronter son regard. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant.

Ses mots résonnèrent un moment dans sa tête. Assomé par cette nouvelle, Drago la regarda, l'air grave. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, incapable de parler. Alors, Hermione continua, en évitant toujours de croiser ses perles grises.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit à Ron, je ne veux pas le décevoir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Une malformation, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu ments.

Elle le regarda, interloqué.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ments, Granger, soutint Drago. Et je le sais parce que tu as ce petit rictus aux lèvres quand tu ments, ça le fait à chaque fois.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'énerva-t-elle. Je viens de te dire que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant et toi tu me traites de menteuse !

\- Dis-moi la vérité alors.

Devant son acharnation, Hermione resta sans voix. Elle chercha vivement une réplique pour se justifier mais elle fut sauver par la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Ron apparut, l'air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? dit la jeune femme, sur la défensive.

\- Ca sent le crâmé.

Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux chocolats et sembla sentir enfin l'odeur de brûlé qui venait du four. Elle se pricipita dessus et en sortit son plat carbonisé. Elle jura plusieurs fois et remarqua que Drago et Ron étaient toujours figés devant elle.

\- Vous allez rester là à me regarder comme ça longtemps ?

\- Je vais aller chercher un plat à emporter, lança subitement Ron. Ne t'en fais pas 'Mione.

Le jeune roux repartit dans le salon à toute vitesse. Hermione et Drago lui emboîtèrent le pas et virent avec étonnement Pansy mettre son châle sur ses épaules.

\- Je vais accompagner Ron, chéri, déclara-t-elle de son air suffisant.

Drago ne daigna même pas répondre et les regarda partir par la cheminée. Une fois seul, les deux anciens élèves restèrent dans un silence de réflexion. Tout c'était passé si vite.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas compris ce qui vient de se passer, fit Drago d'une voix rauque.

\- Elle l'a appelé Ron.

Leur regards se croisèrent et Hermione se rendit enfin compte que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'ils se retrouvaient complétement seuls.

\- Maintenant qu'on est enfin seul, Granger, dis-moi la vérité.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre! se défendit-elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai parlé de ça.

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux et commença à débarasser les plats de la table basse. Drago la stoppa, attrapant son avant bras de sa main chaude. A ce contact, la jeune femme se sentit tressaillir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il déposait ses mains sur elle, Hermione sentait un désir ardent s'emparer d'elle.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle, en se dégageant à contre coeur de son emprise. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me touches.

\- Tu vois, tu as encore fait le même rictus. Comme tout à l'heure dans la cuisine.

\- Arrête avec ça, se pleignit-elle. Par Merlin, ne renonces-tu jamais ?

\- Jamais.

Hermione fut destabiliser par le sérieux de sa voix.

\- Ca n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, souffla-t-elle.

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles quand elle vit Drago changer d'air. Elle vit dans les yeux de Drago une étincelle d'inquiétude se former.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Granger ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer à ramasser. Il la suivit du regard, et commença à s'impatienter quand il comprit qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

\- Qui est-ce ? Est-ce que je le connais ?

\- Toi ! C'est toi, Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle.

Il resta immobile.

\- Tu m'as fait du mal, reprit-elle, plus calmement. Tu m'as fait tellement de mal. Quand tu es partis, quand tu nous a laissé..

\- Nous ? répéta-t-il, incertain.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans le canapé, le visage entre ses mains. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses mains se mirent à trembler sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. La sueur froide qui coula le long de son échine lui décrocha un drôle de frisson.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partis ? dit-elle, dans un murmure presque inaudible. Pourquoi ?

Planté devant elle, Drago restait impassible. Comme si tout les événements passés pendant la guerre se répétaient dans sa tête. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu lui échapper ?

\- J'étais enceinte, Drago.

Comme un coup de poignard. Une lame lui transperçant le coeur. Un coeur déjà bien trop abîmé. Un achèvement.

\- C'est impossible, souffla-t-il, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Pourquoi.. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, à ce moment-là ?

Hermione ne put se résoudre à affronter son regard chargé d'incompréhension.

\- Je n'ai pas pu, répondit-elle, tremblante. Quand je l'ai su, le soir même tu m'annoncais ton départ. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'ai pas réussit à te le dire. J'avais tellement peur..

\- Par Merlin, Granger, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il, effrayé.

Elle sentit des larmes chaudes envahirent ses joues pâles.

\- Je ne pouvais pas le garder. Tu étais partis. C'était la guerre. Jamais je n'aurais pu..

\- Ginny Weasley l'a fait elle, accusa-t-il.

\- Ginny avait Harry ! Harry qui l'aimait. Harry qui était heureux d'avoir cet enfant ! Moi je n'avais plus personne. J'étais seule et perdue. Et j'avais été mise enceinte par un Mangemort !

Hermione le vit contracter sa mâchoire. Pourtant c'est la vérité, Drago. Tu es un Mangemort. C'est gravé sur ta peau, à jamais.

\- J'ai pris la décision qui me semblait être la meilleure.

\- Tu es égoïste, Granger.

L'ancienne Gryffondor prit ça comme une claque en plein visage.

\- Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi dans cette histoire, encore une fois.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce...

\- Je suis partis parce que Voldemort allait tué ma mère si je ne me rallié pas à lui.

\- Je ne savais pas, murmura-t-elle comme une enfant.

\- Bien sûr que tu ne savais pas, tu ne m'as jamais laissé une chance de te le dire. Tu ne cessais de parler de ton cher Harry Potter et de son fidèle toutou Weasley. Tes héros. Et moi, à tes yeux, je n'étais que le méchant traitre protégé par l'ordre. Le Mangemort. Le tueur. Alors je t'écoutais, sans jamais t'interrompre. Et je cachais ma marque de tes yeux de petite fille apeurée.

Il marqua un temps de pause pour laisser à Hermione le temps de digérer ses paroles.

\- Alors oui, je suis partis comme un lâche. Comme un Malefoy. Comme l'image que tu me donne. Que vous me donné tous. Et je n'ai pas réussit à sauver ma mère. Je suis arrivé trop tard.

Drago avala difficilement sa salive quand ses souvenirs remontèrent en lui.

\- Et quand j'ai voulu revenir vers toi, après la guerre, j'ai croisé Potter.

Hermione leva ses yeux larmoyant vers lui. Suppliante.

\- Il m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi et que tu t'étais rendu compte que je n'étais qu'un réconfort quand tu te sentais seule. Que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé.

Sa respiration s'accèléra au fur et à mesure que les paroles de Drago s'enchaînaient. Harry. Son meilleur ami. Son frère. Comment avait-il pu?

\- Alors j'ai disparût de ta vie. Et le jour où j'ai su pour ta relation avec Weasley, j'étais tellement furieux, grinça-t-il.

Il serra ses poings, mais se retint de ne pas aller les enfoncer dans le mur d'en face. Hermione restait silencieuse, complétement perdue. Même si les morceaux du puzzle s'assemblait petit à petit dans sa tête.

\- Tu sais, si tu avais eu le courage de me dire pour notre bébé, peut-être que ça aurait tout changé.

Notre bébé. Hermione sentit ses jambes faiblir sous elle et son coeur se fendre en deux. Notre bébé. Sa voix résonna en elle comme un écho incessant.

Un craquement se fit entendre et une voix interrompit leur échange muet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Voilà voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, toute critique positive ou négative est bonne à prendre, une fois qu'elle est constructive :)

xoxo


End file.
